


分蛋糕

by hanaraku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaraku/pseuds/hanaraku
Summary: *RWDM前提下的HPDM*为了3p不择手段 ooc到没边*也算是另一种意义上的吃饺子吧…?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ron Weasly
Kudos: 15





	分蛋糕

门铃被按得震天响时，德拉科还陷在香甜的美梦中。他只是皱起眉嘟囔了一句什么，又重新埋进罗恩的怀里。男人只觉得好笑，宠溺地摸摸胸前那个金色的毛绒绒的脑袋。  
德拉科被折腾到凌晨才睡觉，眼下的乌青和身上斑驳的痕迹让罗恩的心疼大大超过晨间的性奋。他爱怜地吻了吻恋人的脸颊：“乖小龙，我要先起床了。”  
“……不要。”德拉科攥紧他的小臂，明明眼睛都没完全睁开整个人一片迷糊，力度却大得叫人无法挣开。“你要离开我吗？”他用力地眨眨眼，灰蓝色的眸子里闪过点点水光。  
“没有的事，”罗恩轻柔地安抚他，“我不会离开你的。现在我只是要起床去应门，看看是哪个不识趣的家伙扰了我的小龙的美梦。”像是要印证他所说的话，门铃再度尖锐刺耳地响起。  
“噢，”德拉科明显被逗笑了，给了他一个黏糊糊的贴面吻，“别忘了，只有我们的朋友才知道我们的住址。唔……需要我为你准备点什么吗？”  
“你应该给你男朋友再来一个吻——”  
德拉科咯咯地笑起来，然后被罗恩按在身下狠狠地亲了一通。德拉科报复性地揉乱男朋友那头糟糕的红发，羞赧地喊他滚蛋。  
罗恩冲到楼下，看见一个乱蓬蓬的黑色脑袋正在凑在起居室的置物架边仔细打量。  
“哈利！！！——”他激动地朝好友喊叫，后者闻声转过头来，露出他熟悉的灿烂的笑容。  
“好久不见罗恩！”哈利上前去，同样兴奋地拥抱他。他们好像又回到了读书时代，还是一样的默契。  
“真的好久不见了！”罗恩热络地揽过他的好兄弟，将他带到沙发上寒暄，“见鬼的魔法部，居然真的派你去纽约出外勤！一去居然还就是两年！还完全没有一丁点消息……”  
哈利无奈地耸耸肩：“能回到祖国怀抱的感觉真好……说起来，我其实也才回来不到十二小时，只顾着早些见到你和赫敏……”  
提起女友的名字，哈利的眼睛蓦地一亮——自从当上傲罗后他就使用了一个永恒魔咒矫正了视力，失去镜片阻挡的祖母绿眼眸更加澄澈动人，给予人很大的安慰与亲和感。  
“我去过一趟魔法部，可是赫敏不在，还得知你搬家的消息……还好我在傲罗办公室问到了你的新家地址，”他揶揄地笑着，眼里闪过狡黠的精光，“太不够意思了罗恩！你们打算什么时候才告诉我？”  
“我、我们？我和谁？告诉你什么？”罗恩一头雾水，困扰地摸摸自己粉透的鼻子。  
“嘿！到现在还要瞒着我吗？你和赫敏在一起了我当然会祝福你们啊！”  
“伙计，我想你可能搞错什么了，”罗恩哭笑不得地打断他，“事实上，赫敏和纳威正在法国度蜜月……估计也快回国了。”  
“？什么？？”  
罗恩摊开手，一脸的“你不在的时候真的发生很多事情啦”：“他们去年圣诞节结婚的。就是这样啦。”  
“那，那你是一个人住在这里？”哈利有些尴尬地搔搔后脑勺，这是他从少年时代保留至今的习惯。  
“嗯……其实我……”罗恩还想再说什么，却突然想到什么而猛然刹住。他眼睛瞪得老大，有些骇人和滑稽。  
完蛋了。  
他直到现在才意识到，眼前这个人，不仅是自己最好的朋友，还是他最好的男朋友曾经“最好的前男友”。  
“呃……”罗恩变得拘谨起来，嘭地站起，把身边的哈利也一把拽起来，后者措不及防地摇晃了几下。“其实是还有些很重要的事情要做……我们今晚三把扫帚见好吗哈利？”罗恩礼貌地提议，可是只要是个人都读得出他暗藏在话语之下的另一层意思“你快走！我有大事件瞒着你现在还不能让你知道！”  
他祈祷好友善解人意地点一下头，同时向梅林祷告：拜托德拉科……甜心，现在真的不是出场的好时机。  
只是，生活往往是充满戏剧性的。  
“罗尼，我给你准备了咖啡和早餐……但是我不知道你朋友想要来点什么……”  
一个哈利熟悉到一辈子都不可能忘记的声音从楼梯上响起。紧接着随着木质台阶发出咯吱声，声音的主人缓缓走下楼。  
于是哈利看见一个哈欠连连的德拉科马尔福。他穿着麻瓜松垮的衬衫，堪堪遮住饱满的臀/*部，白花/*花的大腿……好像没有穿裤子。该死，那上面甚至还有吻/*痕，扶着腰的动作也很让人浮想联翩……他比和自己分别前的最后一次见面时变得更加美丽诱/*人。  
但那看似是来自一个让自己又震惊又恼怒的缘故。  
“罗恩韦斯莱！我想我似乎知道了你赶我走的原因？”上一秒还很温和的男人，突然化身成暴怒的野兽。哈利咬牙切齿地低吼，径直冲上去揪起罗恩的衣领，“你最好跟我解释一下！为什么我结束任务来你家找你，却在这儿看到了我衣衫不整的男朋友？！——”

“哈利波特？？！——”德拉科的脸一下子阴沉下去。罗恩被掐得脖颈粗红，吃力地喘息着。德拉科见状奔下楼，抽出魔杖对着哈利，冷冰冰道：“我命令你马上放开我的男朋友，波特。”  
听到他的话，哈利像被一针戳破的气球，气势迅速地衰瘪下去。他松开罗恩，失魂落魄地退到一边。  
“罗恩，”德拉科焦急地查看罗恩的状况，甩出无数个检查咒语，“你没事吧？”  
“咳咳、我、咳咳，我没事。还有，你应该多穿一点。”他保护欲旺盛地把德拉科拉到自己的身后，哈利看到一抹绯红蔓延上德拉科秀丽的脸庞。  
“我需要你的解释，德拉科。”哈利控制住自己想上前去把他夺回来的冲动，告诉自己要冷静。  
“凭什么？哈利波特，你以为你是我的什么人呢？”德拉科扬起金色的头颅，趾高气昂地说话，其实是在抑制自己因为重见旧人而愤怒激动复杂得要命的感情和酸胀眼眶里的泪水。“当初一声不吭离开的时候，你也没有给我什么解释。”  
“我是有苦衷的！我并不想离开你德拉科——”他冲上去抓住德拉科的手，后者拼命地挣扎，“可你！连我的解释都不屑听，还在这么短的时间里就和我最好的朋友搅合在一起！我们甚至还没分手？！你个不知廉耻的婊子——”他口不择言地咆哮，没有注意到红发好友握紧拳头，也在极力忍耐。  
德拉科被激得红通了眼，眼泪就差夺眶而出。罗恩再也受不了了：“嘿我说，这又不是德拉科的错！别欺人太甚哈利！你充其量也只是德拉科的前男友罢了，你有什么资格指责他？”  
当德拉科开始低声啜泣时，他把金发的青年搂进怀里，笨拙却温柔地安抚他。  
“好了，我们都冷静一点好吗？德拉科，去沙发上乖乖等我，我给你准备你喜欢吃的苹果派。哈利，你要来点什么？我们可以边吃早餐边聊。”  
“随便。”哈利沮丧地应话。罗恩和德拉科？原来互相不顺眼的两人在一起了原来也可以这么甜蜜。他承认他嫉妒得就要发狂了。

“我很抱歉德拉科，”哈利讷讷地说，像个犯错的小孩，紧张兮兮又干巴巴地道歉乞求原谅，“对你说了那么过分的话……那真的不是我的本意。我只是太爱你了……我太激动了……我……”他语无伦次地解释着，而德拉科只留给他一个漂亮冷峻的侧脸。  
“你该觉得抱歉的事情还有很多，”德拉科缓缓回过头来，盯着他一字一句道，“也远远不是几句道歉就能完事的。”  
“求你了德拉科，”又来了，德拉科受不了哈利的狗狗眼，他只能偏过头不去看，“我不能没有你。给我机会，让我用一辈子的时间来向你道歉和忏悔足够吗？”  
当罗恩端着三明治和派走出厨房时，就看到哈利正把德拉科摁在墙上亲吻。德拉科的手虚虚地环抱着身上的男人，神色隐忍而餍足。  
罗恩不是不知道他俩的那些事。黄金男孩和铂金王子的绝美爱情故事，他或许还是幸运的见证者之一。哈利和德拉科不欢而散后，他确实有些趁人之危了，但他和德拉科也是光明正大、接受众人的祝福在一起的。罗恩说服自己将内心的自卑感驱散。  
可是现在他的心情很奇异。他就像一个碰巧撞上妻子和自己的好兄弟偷情的丈夫，充满扭曲的快感。他不知道原来在哈利面前似乎永远处于下风的德拉科，原来是这么诱惑人心，能激起他内心最底层的施虐欲。  
“唷，”他吹了个流氓哨，打断另外两人的亲热，“看起来有人要对我男朋友图谋不轨？”  
他们也不知道事情怎么会发展成这样。德拉科晕乎乎地任人摆控。等到他稍微回过神来、意识清明后，他发现自己被抱坐在餐桌上，面前是两个神色暴戾的男人。他们像互相维护领地和猎物、剑拔弩张的对峙的雄狮，可是气氛又和谐到不可思议。  
事实上他们只是在短短的几秒内就达成了协议，一起分享美味可口的甜品蛋糕。  
哈利吞下德拉科的阴茎时，后者狠狠地倒吸一口气。他的龟头被哈利用嘴有技巧地舔弄，哈利似乎不放过任何一处细小的褶皱。而罗恩不知什么时候到了自己身后，将自己抱在腿上。德拉科以一个腿间敞开的羞耻的姿势，被罗恩按在怀里无法动弹。  
德拉科的前端泌出清液，罗恩沾着一些液体，将手指送入德拉科温暖的后穴。指尖变换着角度深入戳刺，仅仅只是指奸，都让他快要攀上高潮。  
上下两个小口都被塞得满满当当，德拉科的吟喘被哈利撞碎。  
“你个喜新厌旧的坏东西。”罗恩含住德拉科小巧精致的耳垂，假装生气地咬了一口。  
“hey？……”正牌前男友不满地掀起眼帘。或许找时间他们应该聊聊关于“新”、“旧”男友间未解决的问题。  
德拉科面颊潮红，羞耻得就要死掉。他终于泄了，哈利被呛得措不及防。后者恶狠狠地掰过他的脑袋吻他。德拉科尝到了自己的味道。  
“德拉科，”他的红发男友吃味地嘟囔着，“这不公平！我也想吃你的东西……”  
哈利得意地笑起来，为这奇异的胜利。

今天不是礼拜日，三个人都有事情要外出。德拉科要去财务司处理公文，罗恩要继续他的傲罗巡逻工作，哈利也应该去向领导报告。  
罗恩匆匆处理完工作飞路回家，刚从壁炉里有些狼狈地钻出来，就听到不远的沙发上传来淫糜的水渍声和难耐的呻吟。  
他看到，此时此刻，他的男朋友正双腿大敞地跨坐在自己的好朋友身上，青涩而缓慢地上下动作着。德拉科的下半身不着一缕，赤裸的腿修长漂亮，因为不常见光的缘故过分的白皙细嫩，被结实的小腿缠上腰间的满足感每次都会令他发狂；从罗恩的角度望去，还看得见那鲜艳绯红的穴口，正费力地吞吐着哈利的性器，带出一片粼粼的水光。要命的是，德拉科的上半身还甜蜜地穿着罗恩那件酒红色家居睡衣——那是韦斯莱母亲亲手制作的，胸口还有一个大大的字母“R”，今天早上出门前罗恩才把它换下来。

可它被穿在德拉科身上还是太大了，在哈利毛躁地爱抚和舔吻下，德拉科大半个后背都近似裸露，光滑可爱的肩膀也溜了出来，上面满是扎眼的鲜红色吻痕。  
哈利摁住身上的金发美人，发狠地顶撞他，冲破那些颠三倒四的求饶和呻吟。他按下德拉科的头与他接吻，后者顺从而乖巧地接受了，探出火热的小舌勾引他和自己亲热，将他的舌带进炙热柔软的口腔。哈利在这个甜腻的吻里，含糊地跟下班回家的好友打招呼：“……嗨、罗恩！”  
听见罗恩的名字，德拉科猛地一震。他挣开哈利的束缚，回过头去。在看到红发男友的同一秒内甜甜地呼唤他：“罗尼，我好想你！”  
德拉科的声音是情事中特有的沙哑，唇瓣也被蹂躏得红肿，转过身后罗恩才看到原来他整件睡衣都快被哈利扒干净了，只是松松垮垮地挂着。一颗娇小玲珑的充血的乳头暴露在空气中，颤颤巍巍地可爱又可怜，另一颗也被吸吮得挺立、顶着衣服薄薄的布料，撑出一小点凸起。  
罗恩彻彻底底地硬到不行了。他三两步跨过去，捞过德拉科纤细的腰肢发狂地亲吻他。  
“骚货……”他一边在德拉科的口腔里掠夺蜜津，一边狠狠揉捏他两颗乳粒，“被前男友操得很爽吧？嗯？”他其实早就不在意了，可还是想要说些诨话气气他。  
哈利还深深地埋在德拉科体内，听到这句话有些不满地使劲操进去。此时德拉科被前后夹击，被干得几乎痉挛。  
罗恩和哈利不着痕迹地交换了一个幽深的眼神，微凉的指尖轻轻触碰火辣的交合处，引来德拉科一阵颤栗。黏腻的肠液和精液在抽插中被一汩汩地带出，这让他的臀瓣湿答答的，像鲜美多汁的水蜜桃。罗恩就着这些上好的润滑液，轻轻松松破入了两指。  
穴口突然被撑开，原本就容纳了粗壮肉棒的甬道变得更加拥挤。德拉科痛得哭出声来，也为接下来十有八九可能发生的事情感到无助和害怕：“不、不要！唔嗯……嗯啊、快、快出去！要坏掉了——”  
“不会的，”罗恩啮啃他颈侧敏感的动脉血管，亲吻那些鲜活的跃动，以此来舒缓他的焦虑不安，“德拉科的小口很厉害，绝对可以吃得下。”  
哈利配合地压低身子，以便罗恩更好地操作。当扩张得差不多了，小穴已经开始一翕一阖渴望被填满时，罗恩小心翼翼地进入。一开始德拉科只感受到快要撕裂般的疼痛，绝望地哭喊着，嗓子又哑又沉。哈利心疼地吻去他的眼泪，圣洁又虔诚，像王子亲吻公主。罗恩愧疚了一小会儿，同样怜惜地亲吻德拉科的侧颊。他其实也不好受——太紧了……炙热又逼仄的穴道和哈利硬挺的性器一同压迫着他，他感受到灭顶的快感，以至于当他完完全全地插入时，差点直接交代出来。德拉科的哭泣渐渐变调，开始带上气若游丝的呻吟。只能说那天生就是一副淫荡的适合性爱的身体，用不了多久，穴口已经逐渐变得松软了。德拉科被体内两根滚烫粗长的阴茎捅到失神，他渴望被继续狠狠刺穿。  
“唔嗯……动、动一动吧……”他难耐地扭动屁股，牵带着身体里的性器小幅地摩擦过自己的肠壁。  
“遵命宝贝！”罗恩语调愉悦。得到了允许，他开始动作起来。起初只是轻微地抽送，当哈利的阴茎被火热掠过时，他感到一阵颤栗的快感侵袭而过。  
后来两个男人完全失控了。在某些时分德拉科甚至以为自己会被干死过去。哈利粗暴地摁下德拉科柔软细腻的腰，将他往自己的身体拉近，方便自己操得更深。同时罗恩在身后大开大合地抽插、每一次都直捣脆弱的花芯，狠戾地侵占掠夺。德拉科像蛋糕里甜美的奶油夹心，被操成一滩黏人的春水。他双手抱紧哈利的脑袋，赤裸的背部倚靠着罗恩宽阔的胸膛。此时此刻他们亲密无间，他完完全全地属于他们。  
德拉科颤抖地高潮了，他快喊不出声音了，张开嘴无声地尖叫着，哈利衔住他鲜艳的唇瓣。后穴剧烈地收缩着，他没有忍住也射了出来。几乎就在下一秒，罗恩也射了。  
两人份的浓精满当当地盈满小穴，浇灌着这朵盛开到就要腐烂、依旧娇艳欲滴的玫瑰。还有许多吃不下的精液溢出，打湿三个人的接合处。罗恩和哈利先后地退出，看着德拉科的后穴像被扒了瓶塞的瓶子，浓稠乳白的混浊汩汩地流出。才刚发泄过的性器又有了抬头的欲望。  
“你男友真棒。”哈利满足地谓叹后，低声对罗恩笑道，其实声音刚好能让三人都听到。德拉科无语地翻翻白眼别过头去，像只脾气古怪地猫咪。  
“你男朋友也是。他该死的性感火辣。”罗恩也翻翻白眼，同时不甘示弱地言语回击。  
哈利低沉地看了罗恩一眼，在罗恩意味深长的回眸中，看到同样来自侵略者的滚烫直白的信息：再来一次。


End file.
